


Angel can fall

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel /Devil AU wrote for the Cullrian Mini bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel can fall

Dorian slowly rode his horse through the frozen landscape of Empire Du Lion, silently cursing both the cold and himself for agreeing to the Inquisitor’s request that he come on this scouting mission. Ahead of him Commander Cullen, rode his own horse, not seeming the less bit bothered by the cold wind blowing around them. 

“Commander, how much longer must we remain out in this weather? I’d much rather be back in camp, in my nice warm tent, maybe even with someone to keep me warm.” Dorian asked, bring his beast up alongside the Commander’s, just in time to see the other man blush. 

“It won’t be long now, Dorian. We just have to check this last possible sighting of red lyrium and then we will be able to return back to camp. All the other sites turned up to be false so the odds are good that…this…one…” Cullen trail off his eyes going wide, and he barely registered Dorian’s cussing beside him at the site in front of them.

Hiding the horses, they crept to the edge of the rock walls surrounding the valley and took in the whole area. The small valley was full of red lyrium crystals, but thankfully there only seemed to be a small group of red Templars. It also seem to only have one way to enter or exit, between that and the tall trees it was no wonder that they were just now hearing about it, or that the operation had grown so big. 

“I believe, with the right spell, I can cause a rock slide and seal up the entrance. It would give us time to get back to camp and call for reinforcements. With this much red lyruim it could be our only chance. What do you think, Commander? Commander?” Dorian looked over to see that Cullen’s eyes were unfocused, his breathing heavy and uneven. Reaching out Dorian pulled the other man’s face round so that he was looking at the mage.

“Commander? Cullen?! Snap out of it, focus on me.” Dorian was relieved to see the blond man’s eyes focus on his face, as his hand came up to curl around the one Dorian had on his face. 

“Dorian? I…I’m…forgive me, I don’t know what came over me.” Cullen said, his eyes not quiet meeting the mage’s eyes. Dorian could tell that the blond was lying but decided that the task at hand was more important than dragging secrets from his new lover. Though he silently promised that once they were back to camp he would find some way to get the truth from him. 

“I’ll accept that, for now. Did you hear my plan? Do you think it is agreeable?” Once Dorian had gained a nod from the other man, he slowly backed away from the edge before standing to his full height. Moving as quickly and quietly as he could through the trees and snow, Dorian came to where the valley opened into a narrow gulley. Calling up his strongest lightening spell, the mage aimed it towards the walls and kept it going until a good sized rockslide had completely buried most of the gulley in rocks. 

Hearing the snow crunch behind him Dorian turned, a smile on his lips and a witty remark on his tongue, when he felt a sudden weakness over take his body. Leaning on his staff, Dorian weakly lifted his head and breathed out a curse to see three red Templars and a red shadow standing in front of him. He couldn’t even follow the moments of the shadow when it jumped forward and slashed him repeatedly across the chest before throwing him into the air to land hard against the ground. He cried out in pain, curling up around the wounds on his front, and began to pray that Cullen would be smart enough to stay hidden, would be able to see that the odds were against him. Laying on the ground the mage watched, through swiftly darkening eyesight, as one of the Templars approached his sword already drawn from his sheath. 

The Templar jerked to a stop, a shadow falling over the man before he disappeared into a cloud of snow. The sound of clashing steel and battle cries rang through the area, and Dorian’s heart stopped in fear when he recognized the voice of his lover. Forcing his eyes to stay open, the mage felt his fear soar when all he could see was a single pair of black feathered wings, only to have that fear turn to confusion when the figure turned and he saw Cullen’s familiar face. He took a deep breath to ask what was happening, but it pulled at his wounds, and the last thing he saw was Cullen’s terrified face being blocked by an all-consuming darkness. 

*******************************************************  
Dorian slowly opened his eyes, and took a few moments to comprehend what the ceiling above him and his lack of pain could mean. Slowly turning his head to the side the sight of the Inquisitor, sleeping in a very uncomfortable looking chair, confirmed for him that he was indeed back in the Drakon’s Rise camp. Pulling his arm out from under the covers the mage reached out to gently shake his sleeping friend, glad that the other man was a very light sleeper since it took barely a touch to get him awake. 

“Dorian?!” The man immediately moved from his chair to sit on the edge of the cot. “You gave us quiet a scare, my friend. How do you feel?” He asked, helping Dorian to sit up against the pillows behind him.

“A great number of things sore, stupid, careless but grateful to still be alive. What happened? How did I get back? Where’s Cullen?” Dorian asked, the last question coming out just a bit panicked. 

“Easy, take it easy. Cullen is fine; he carried you back after the two of you were attacked. I think right now he’s helping patrol the edge of the camp. I also have to apologize, Dorian. If I had sent more people with you then maybe you wouldn’t have gotten hurt so badly, if Cullen hadn’t been there, you would not have made it back to camp.” Reaching out, Dorian ignored the soreness of a healed wound to give his friend some comfort. 

“None of that now. You and the others needed to take care of those dragons; I on the other hand should have thought to check for sentries before I caved in the gulley. Please tell me that you’ve sent people to take care of the valley, I’d hate for all of my hard work to go to waste.” The inquisitor chuckled just a bit and reached up to pat the hand on his shoulder.

“None of your hard work will go to waste, you drama king. I already have soldiers going out to secure the site, and I’m about to go out with Solas, Bull, and Varric to check it out myself. There have been reports of a rift a little further north of that valley, so we’re going to check that out while we’re in the area. In the meantime, I want you to rest until we get back.” When Dorian opened his mouth to protest, the Inquisitor raised his hand to stop him.

“I know you probably want to go with us, but once I’m done here it will be time for the ball at the Winter Palace and I’ll need you there at your best. Can you do that, my friend?”

“Oh fine, but only because I know you would be lost among all those nobles without me. Though do hurry back, the sooner we leave this frozen waste, the better I will feel.” Dorian said, making a point of pulling the blankets up to his neck. He gave a small smile when this pulled a laugh from the other man, before the Inquisitor rose and left the tent.

****************************************

Dorian stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the frozen river of Empire Du Lion, the sky was clear and the moon high, he shivered as the icy wind managed to cut through the clothes he wore. He knew he should be resting, but his mind was too restless and he was hoping the fresh air would help clear it. Hearing the crunch of snow behind him, Dorian stepped away from the edge, and wasn’t surprised when arms folded around him; he just leaned into the broad chest behind him.

“I was worried when I went to your tent and you weren’t there.” Cullen said his head coming to rest on the mage’s shoulder. Feeling the other man shiver in his arms, the Commander looked around before bring out his wings and wrapping them around the mage. 

“So I wasn’t imagining things when I saw you with black wings, and yet you act nothing like those I’ve seen with such wings. Cullen?” Dorian turned his head to try and see the other’s face, but found that the other man was looking away from him.

“I thought you had. If they bother you, I…I can…” Cullen stopped trying to pull away when Dorian caught his arm with one hand and turning, brought the other up to cup his cheek. The mage seemed to search his face for several minutes, before moving his hand to the back of Cullen’s head and pulling their foreheads together.

“Do you think the color of your wings will scary me off, Cullen? You seem to forget where I come from and the things I would have seen happen there. Though I must admit I am very curious as to what you could have possibly done to cause such a transformation. None of your actions have ever lead me to believe your wings would be dark.”

“Do you truly wish to know? Some of the things I did…they…they’re…even now I have nightmares about them. I don’t wish to lose you over this, but I fear once you have heard everything that is exactly what will happen.” Cullen said his voice barely above a scared whisper. 

“You should let me be the judge of what will or will not scare me away. Do you wish to start tonight?” Dorian asked, only to frown when Cullen pulled back a bit and shook his head. 

“The Inquisitor would never forgive me if you didn’t rest after he asked you too. There is also too much of a chance of someone overhearing us, and I would rather there be as few people as possible that know the truth about me. So can you wait until we return to Skyhold?” Cullen sent his wings away and smiled at the displeased noise that came from the mage, though the nod of acceptance Cullen received both relieved him and at the same time terrified him. Moving so his arm encircled the mage’s waist, Cullen slowly pulled him back toward the main camp.

*********************************************************

Several days later, Dorian sat in the library reading a book, or at least that’s what is looked like to everyone that passed by him. In truth Dorian had been looking at the same page for over ten minutes, all that kept going through his mind was the dim image of Cullen’s black wings, and the feel of them when they had wrapped around him, the relief in the Commander’s eyes when the mage agreed to listen to his story. Dorian still could not figure out what such a sweet and good man could have done to change the color of his wings. 

“Dorian?” Dorian’s head snapped around at the sound of his name to see the Inquisitor standing at the entrance to his little archive. An uneasy feeling came over the mage to see such a serious look on the other man’s face, and he wondered what could have happened to make the Inquisitor skip their normal around of play flirting.

“Inquisitor, a pleasure to see you. Is there something that I can do for you?’

“I need to you come with me, Dorian, please.” Dorian nodded his head and marking his place in the book, he placed it on a nearby table and standing followed the other man down the stairs. When the mage realized that they were heading for the War Room his uneasy increased, once they entered and he saw Leliana, Cassandra, and Josephine, standing in the room, he knew that he might be in a bit of trouble. The only thing that kept him calm was the presence of the Inquisitor and the hand he placed on Dorian’s shoulder.

“Is there something I can do for you lovely ladies, and of course handsome man?”

"Messieurs Pavus, the Commander has informed us that another has learned his secret. He has also told us that he plans to explain everything that has lead him to this point. It only took a bit of searching on mine and Leliana parts to figure out who the unnamed person might be. So here are our questions; do you truly know Cullen's secret and what are your plans for this information." Josephine asked, her steely look matched by the other two women.

For a moment, Dorian could only stand there in shock. What did they mean by these questions? After all he had done for the Inquisition, for the Inquisitor himself, they still didn't trust him! They still thought he was going to betray them! Feeling the Inquisitor's hand tighten on his shoulder, Dorian's head jerk toward him, a biting remark on his lips, but he stopped at the look on the other man's face. He was glaring, but it wasn't directed at Dorian, it was aimed at the women on the other side of the table. The mage quickly realized that the tightening hand wasn't to make Dorian talk, it was to show support. Turning back to face the women, Dorian remembered that this was the one person that had never questioned his loyalty and would stand beside him against anything.

"What do you wish me to say, ladies? That I will use the information to destroy your Inquisition? After everything I've done, all the help I've provide, you still only see a Tevinter mage, don't you? You still believe that I would betray your organization, and in turn betray my best friend and my lover. What will it take for you people to see me and not my homeland?!" Dorian felt the Inquisitor move his arm to lay across his shoulders, and the mage leaned into his side, trying to absorb some of the Inquisitor's calm.

“A smart man would cozy up to the leaders of the inquisition, wouldn’t you say Messieurs Pavus? You’ve managed to become the best friend of the Inquisitor and the lover of the Commander of our army. Now we also find out that you have found out a secret that could ruin the Commander’s good image. Tell me, do you think we should just ignore this?” Leliana said her tone icy. 

“Venhedis! What will it take for you people to believe me?! I have no plans, have never had plans, and will never have plans to betray the Inquisition or any of its leaders.” Hearing the disbelieving snort from Cassandra, seeing the looks exchanged between Leliana and Josephine, Dorian felt himself snap. 

“You want proof, I can give you proof!” The mage just managed to overlook the surprise on the Inquisitor’s face and brought his wings out for everyone to see. Dorian had to admit, if just to himself, that there was certain pleasure in seeing the shocked looks that now adorned the three women’s faces. For the mage’s wings were not dark (like they thought they would be) but white with just a few grey tipped feathers. Just as he opened his mouth to gloat, the war room door slammed open behind them. 

“What in the name of the Maker is going on here?!” Cullen shouted his eyes wide at seeing so many people in the room, and at seeing Dorian’s wings out for everyone to see. 

“Cullen, we thought you would be training the troops for an hour at least.” Cassandra said not quiet able to meet his eyes.

“Yes I’m sure you all did. I’m surprised at you, Inquisitor; bring your friend to such an obvious trial. Dorian, please put your wings away, they shouldn’t need proof to trust my judgment.” Cullen glared at the other four in the room, while Dorian did as he asked, before the mage placed his own hand on the Inquisitor’s shoulder.

“I’m sure he has a good reason, Cullen.” Dorian said, supporting his friend.

“It was either me, or Leliana was prepared to send some of her men. I thought at least this way he would have someone here that was on his side and believed in him.” The Inquisitor relaxed when Cullen’s glare softened, happy that his friend now understood.

“As for you three, stay out of my business unless I ask for your help.” Cullen gave the silent women one last glare before turning and leaving the room with Dorian and the Inquisitor.

“I’m sorry about this, Dorian; I had no idea that they would start questioning you like that. Do you still wish to talk?” Cullen asked softly, only to breath out a sigh of relief when the mage took his hand and nodded. 

“Use my room for your talk. It will offer the most privacy in the whole Keep, and don’t worry about the nobles in the main hall, if Cole did the other thing I asked him to then they should all be cleared out.” Seeing Dorian’s confused looked the other man had to smile. “How did you think Cullen knew to come to the War Room when he did? I asked Cole to go tell him what was going on, and then he was to ask Iron Bull and the Chargers to clear the nobles out.” Enjoying a laugh at that picture, they entered the empty main room and the Inquisitor watched the other two men disappear through the tower doorway.

************************************************  
In the Inquisitor’s room, Dorian had taken a seat on the sofa and was watching Cullen nervously pace the length of the room. After several minutes the mage gave an annoyed huff and reaching out pulled Cullen down to sit beside him. Seeing the expectation look on Dorian’s face, Cullen sighed and decided he couldn’t put this off any longer.

“It started just after the blight had ended. The mages had returned from helping the Hero and everyone was acting like nothing had happened, but I couldn’t get the images of the demon attack out of my head. It was just little things at first; yelling at a mage here, maybe being rougher than I should have been when escorting someone back to their rooms. Then it got worse and I started to hit the mages, I even had several of the other men encouraging me to do so. The more I did the easier it seemed to get, and I never seemed to feel bad about it afterwards, but I also never allowed myself to look at my wings; I think on some level I knew what I would see happening if I did. Then one day I came across three mages talking quietly in a corner, and I thought I saw something red in one of their hands.” Placing his head in his hands Cullen let out a shaky breath. 

“All that was going through my mind was that I couldn’t go through another demon take over, that I couldn’t allow them to hurt anyone, not again. So I drew my sword and attacked them, and I killed them in cold blood, I could see that the red I had seen was actually a ruby, but I suddenly didn’t care. I just wanted all the magi dead, so that they could never hurt anyone ever again. I fought my way out of the tower and began to hunt for mages. I think it was luck I didn’t come across anyone or I might have killed them weather they had magic or not. When the other Knights caught up to me I tried to fly away, but it was the sight of my wings that finally snapped me out of my fit. They were black as pitch!” Cullen jumped to his feet and started to pace once more, grateful that Dorian wasn’t trying to pull him back down or trying to interrupt him.

“Once they got brought me back to the tower, the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter helped me work through my fears and with their support I was able to change my actions and slowly my wings began to lighten. By the time I was transferred to Kirkwall they were grey and were getting brighter every day, but it didn’t last after I met Meredith. She began to slowly encourage my bad actions, though I subconsciously fought it, I think the turning point was when she gained that red lyrium, it slowly poisoned everyone in the gallows. It wasn’t until the end, when I saw the Champions bight wings and looked around to see all the Templars with dark wings, including myself, that I realized how badly we had lost our way. I vowed then to change once more and become the man I use to be, but it has been a long and uphill battle for me. I have slipped up more times than I can count, it is one of the many reasons I have Cassandra watch me. It’s the main reason I was so hesitant to try for a relationship with you. I never want to hurt you.” Cullen say this last part as he sat back down next to Dorian and slowly reached up to cup the mage’s cheek. 

“Ah, my dear Cullen, do you think that knowing this will make me fear you? From what I heard all your actions came from a need to protect others. Yes, you may have gone to the extremes, but I’m sure no one talked to you about what happened during the bight, and if even half the rumors that reach Tevinter were true, then you went through a very tiring experience.” Dorian reached up and taking Cullen’s hand pulled the warrior into his arms. “Knowing your past deeds doesn’t make me care for you any less, Cullen. Hearing that you have slipped a few times doesn’t either. In fact I think the reason you slipped is because you can only focus on the past, so as of right now I’m going to give you something to look forward too.”

“What do you mean?” Cullen asked, pulling away from the mage just enough to see his face. 

“What I mean, my dear Commander, is that I am not going anywhere, it will take a lot more than this to push me away from you side.” Dorian was not surprise when his words caused the other man to bury his face in the mage’s neck while tightening his hold. When Dorian felt the warrior begin to shake, he brought out his wings and wrapped them around Cullen allowing his grief to be private, and wondering just how many people had turned their backs on the other man, before even hearing his story. 

****************************************************************  
After their talk, Cullen had truly not expected Dorian to stay with him, after all there had been others that promised the same thing, but sooner or later they had all abandoned him. Much to his amazement Dorian seemed to be completely serious about his intensions to help him, for it was suddenly like the mage was always there when Cullen needed support the most. 

Like the time when one of the Venatori managed to infiltrate Skyhold and place several pieces of red lyrium around the Keep. The effect had started off small, tempers had started to flare, people were easily distracted, and then they started to get worse. People began to hear voices, see ghost floating through the halls, and the fights happened more and more frequently. Through all of this Cullen had tried to keep the peace, all the while fighting his own voices and ghosts. 

Just as he felt the last thread of his control start to snap, as he watched the ghost of a demon once more torture his brother Templars, Cullen felt a pair of arms encircle him, breathed in a familiar spicy scent, and had his view blocked by a pair of white wings. Having the vision blocked allowed him to slowly gain control of himself again, and it was several minutes later that Cullen realized there was a voice talking to him. It took another minute for his mind to process that he was hearing, Dorian. The mage was holding him, supporting him, and the warrior slowly turned around in his arms to stare into the other man’s worried eyes. 

“Dorian.” Cullen breathed placing his own trembling arms around the mage.

“Ahh, finally! You know, Commander it’s very rude to ignore someone like that, especially when that someone is me. Once we fix things in the Keep you will be having dinner with me, no excuses.” Dorian said, trying to look annoyed but failing as he drew the warrior closer to him.

Cullen could only nod in agreement, while leaning down to rest his tired head on the mage’s shoulder. Thankfully about that time he heard the return of the Inquisitor’s party and Cole’s shouts as the pain and hurt of the people in Skyhold nearly overwhelmed him. Once the Inquisitor was able to help the former spirit focus, he was able to lead the others to where the lyrium was hidden and with the destruction of each piece; Cullen could feel a peace slowly fall over Skyhold. The Commander was please when, with her head clear, it took only hours for Leliana to find the Venatori spy. The Inquisitor quickly gave the spy over to Leliana for questioning, she gained some useful information and Cullen was satisfied knowing that the gap in their security was being closed so that another spy would not get through. Through it all Dorian was a constant and welcome presence at his side. 

*****************************  
He also found that Dorian was there for the little things as well. The mage quickly gained the habit of dragging Cullen off to his rooms and contrary to what everyone thought it wasn’t always for sex, most of the time Dorian would merely curl up with the warrior; Cullen was surprised to find that his nightmares were never as bad with the mage by his side. When Cullen would try to work himself to the bone, forgetting to stop for his meals, he would suddenly find Dorian beside him pulling the pin from his hand and dragging him off to eat. The mage would also bring Cullen food to his office, when the mage knew what he was doing was too important to be pulled away from. 

Though the warrior had to admit, even if only to himself, that the time he enjoyed most was the day he had completely ignored the mage. It was several days before they were set to leave for the winter ball and Cullen had wanted to make sure everything was in place. He had been running all over Skyhold checking on equipment, his soldiers, and laying out the final plans with the Inquisitor. At the end of the War Room meeting the Inquisitor had pulled him aside and asked the Commander to check in with Dorian and make sure he had everything he needed, that he had last seen the mage going to his room. When Cullen had asked why he didn’t do it, the Inquisitor told him he had to help Cole get ready. Knowing that the former spirit would need more instruction then Dorian would, Cullen had nodded and hurried on his way. He was later told by Varric that the laughter coming from Josephine’s office a few minutes later, had actually scared quite a few of the nobles. 

Cullen of course didn’t know, so he hurried toward Dorian’s room, making a list in his head of the many things he still needed to check up on. Reaching the mage’s door, Cullen knocked on it and opened the door when he heard Dorian answer only to be confused when he saw a sheet separating the room in half.

“Dorian?”

“Ah, Commander, be a dear, close and lock the door behind you. That little brat Sera has been trying to get into here for days and play one of her pranks.” Shutting the door, Cullen pushed the lock into place and turning walked towards the sheet.

“Dorian, the Inquisitor asked me to see if there was anything you still needed before the ball. Why do you have a sheet up in the middle…of…your…” Cullen trailed off, he’s mouth going dry as he came around the barrier and got a good look at Dorian. The mage was laying in his bed, and was wearing nothing but several types of food on his body.

“Actually I seem to have made a complete mess while I was eating earlier. Don’t suppose you would help me get cleaned up would you?” Dorian asked a satisfied look on his face. Cullen stood there for a moment before ripping off his gloves and jacket, and stalking over to cover the mage’s grinning mouth with his own. 

They didn’t leave the room until lunch the next day, much to the amusement of their friends.

**********************************  
The most surprising thing he had found Dorian doing was also the thing that Cullen made sure the mage never realize he knew about. It was during one of his late night portals and he was going through the empty gardens, when he noticed a shadow being casted on the doorway leading to the Chantry room. Slowly peeking into the room, he didn’t want to interrupt someone’s meditation, he jerked in surprise to see Dorian kneeling before Andraste’s statue. Of course the mage’s words were what truly astonished him.

“I don’t know if you’re really the Maker’s bride, I don’t even know if the Maker listens to a prayer said by a mage, but Cullen believes in you, so perhaps the fact that I’m here for him will make you listen, just this once. The Commander is a good man; he tries to be strong for everyone else and never truly thinks about his own needs. Yes he may falter, but he is only human and that is what we do sometimes, but if you still care even a small bit for your creations than watch over him. Watch over him, and give him the strength and will to keep trying. Forgive him for his past deeds; let them finally lose their hold on him. Show him that there are people that care and support him, that you support him.”

Cullen walked quickly and quietly away after that, wanting Dorian to have some privacy. As he walked away there was a warm feeling growing in his chest; no one had ever prayed for him before. After the bight they had prayed for the dead, for the dying, but never for the ones that had survived that might have used it the most. Realizing that he was having trouble seeing, Cullen blinked and felt tears fall down his face. Quickly finding a shadowed corner, the Commander allowed the tears to continue to fall, as he whispered his own pray to the Maker and Andraste, thanking them for placing such a man in his life. 

***********************************************  
Cullen found himself thinking about all these things, as he rode with the Inquisitor’s party on their way to the Western Approach, and couldn’t keep the smile from pulling at his face. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, the warrior turned to his left and saw Dorian now riding next to him. After several minutes of the mage staring, he couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“Yes, Dorian, what can I do for you?”

“Oh, nothing Amatus, just trying to decide what put that silly little grin on your face, although I’m pretty sure I can guess.” Dorian said a smug grin on his face. 

Just as Cullen was about to answer, several arrows were shot into their group barely missing the Inquisitor and Cole. Seeing the group of Red Templars charging toward them, the group dismounted and ran to meet the enemy. It took half of the battle before Cullen realized that Dorian and he were being slowly separated from the others. Cresting the top of a hall, the Commander turned and saw Samson standing before him. Feeling Dorian’s back press up against his, Cullen slowly calmed himself, he wasn’t alone or helpless. 

“Cullen have you reconsidered my offer to join the winning side? We’re so much alike, we belong together.” Samson said, holding his hand out to the other man, only to frown when Cullen started to laugh.

“Believe me when I say, Samson, that I will never join you, and as long as I have my love and friends at my side I will never be like you, EVER again.” Cullen could hear the shout of the others as they neared them, and will his wings into view so that everyone could see; they were not longer black, but had lightened to a smoky grey. Hearing Dorian make an approving noise and seeing Samson’s stunned face; Cullen gripped his weapon tighter and charged.


End file.
